Famfrit (Final Fantasy XII)
Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud is a level three Esper in Final Fantasy XII. He is fought during the main storyline when summoned by Dr. Cid, and his license can then be purchased. Famfrit's license costs 90 LP, and he requires three Mist Charges to summon. In the Zodiac releases, giving Famfrit's license to certain jobs opens up other licenses. Profile The Esper of Water, Famfrit represents the zodiac sign of Aquarius, the Water Carrier, and he carries a large jug on his shoulder. From his power of water, his color sign is clear. Famfrit is also referred to as the Kumbha Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in . Famfrit is based on a totema from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. He returns in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings as a Rank III Water Ranged summon. Story It is never revealed where Famfrit was discovered, since he is summoned by Dr. Cid when the party fights him at the Pharos. Dr. Cid may have found him during his research into nethicite, or simply used the nethicite to obtain him at that moment from the Pharos's peak, the Sun-Cryst's Womb. When both Cid and Famfrit are defeated, the player obtains the glyph needed to command the Esper. He is the fifth of the five Espers obtained during the main storyline. Obtained After being fought as a boss during the main storyline, Famfrit's license can be purchased for 90. Unlocked abilities in Zodiac versions Esper licenses sometimes unlock licenses that could not otherwise be reached. Famfrit's license will appear on all boards, but once chosen by a character, will disappear from all other boards. In The Zodiac Age version, the player can choose two license boards for each playable character, and activated licenses are activated on both boards if present. Famfrit allows access to the following licenses on these boards: *Archer: +390 HP, +435 *Black Mage: +190 HP, +230 HP, +310 HP *Foebreaker: Magick Lore *Machinist: Time Magick 8, 9, 10 (Vanishga, Balance, Reflectga, Slowga, Graviga, Hastega) *Monk: White Magick 10 (Arise, Dispelga) *Red Battlemage: Battle Lore x2 *Time Battlemage: Battle Lore *Uhlan: Potion Lore 3 *White Mage: Daggers 5 (Orichalcum Dirk, Platinum Dagger), Numerology Battle Abilities ;Briny Cannonade A Water-elemental attack, and one of the few offensive Water attacks the party can use in Final Fantasy XII. ;Tsunami A Water-elemental attack, and Famfrit's ultimate attack. In the middle of a maelstrom, Famfrit stands up against the rain. He swings the chain of his giant ewer like a sling. The ewer tips and spills the water over the enemies sending huge waves to strike all foes in range. ;Other In the Zodiac version Famfrit can cast Renew. He also has Ignore Vitality and Ignore Reflect augments. Gambit information ;Zodiac ;Original Stats Famfrit absorbs Water, is weak to Fire and is immune to every other element. ;Zodiac For The Zodiac Age version, the HP values were doubled but other stats were kept the same. ;Original Actions ;Zodiac ;Original Status effects *Protect *Shell *Libra Augments Has augments in Zodiac releases only: *Ignore Vitality *Ignore Reflect Boss Famfrit is a boss fought in the Pharos alongside Dr. Cid. It is also fought in the Zodiac versions' Trial Mode at Stage 50 along with three Abaddons. Dr. Cid is immune to everything when Famfrit is summoned. Famfrit mostly attacks with magick. Famfrit's standard attack, Briny Cannonade, deals Water damage on one character, and his special attack, Waterja (Aquaja in Zodiac versions), deals Water damage to characters in range and has a chance of inflicting Silence. Dr. Cid will buff Famfrit. Gallery Famfrit Glyph Art.jpg|Glyph. Famfrit_Glyph.jpg|Seal. FF12 - Manufacted Nethicite 3.png|The piece of manufacted nethicite Cid uses to summon Famfrit. Briny-Cannonade.jpg|Briny Cannonade. FFXII Tsunami.png|Tsunami. Etymology and symbolism Famfrit's title alludes to the Cloud of Darkness from Final Fantasy III, using her exact name in the Japanese version. His stance as the Esper of Water may be intended to reflect the Cloud of Darkness's desire to "flood" the world with darkness, or to the literal deluge suffered by the world in Final Fantasy III. Famfrit's armor—sky-blue with a narrow eye-hole and gold highlights—resembles that of Exdeath from Final Fantasy V, and their destructive intentions are similar too. Famfrit represents the zodiac sign of Aquarius, the Water Carrier, and is also referred to as the Kumbha Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in . Though Kumbha is represented as "water-pourer" its element is air; Famfrit is also referred to as "the dark cloud" in Final Fantasy XII. Category:Espers in Final Fantasy XII